


[PODFIC] james and the giant peach

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: “Peach…” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror at himself. “It’s— I mean—Dude, guy, man, person in front of—”“Peach?” Peach Butt grins, delighted, and then wiggles his brows at Bucky. “It’s because of my butt, isn’t it.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	[PODFIC] james and the giant peach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [james and the giant peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441326) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



So, it's been a while since I did this and it... shows? No, that's not the right word... 'Hears'? What's a proper word equivalent here? 'You can probably tell...' is the closest I can come up with. Especially, in the first half. In the latter part, I feel like I have found my sound groove back.

Anyhow, I simply adore this story and I confess my big thank-you's to lovely wearing_tearing for giving blanket permission. I decided that my own rusty-ness won't hold me back to share this with you.

I sincerely trust that you'll enjoy my rendition of this tale, even through my pronunciation flaws and tempo short comings.

Music: [Peaches by Presidents Of The United States Of America](https://youtu.be/wvAnQqVJ3XQ)

[Loolph](https://soundcloud.com/zuzanna-zalewska-650571541) · [James and the giant peach by wearing_tearing read by Loolph](https://soundcloud.com/zuzanna-zalewska-650571541/james-and-the-giant-peach-by-wearing_tearing-read-by-loolph)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zujcwb1kdsqeajf/James_and_the_giant_peach_by_wearing_tearing_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
